sasconceptionfandomcom-20200214-history
Image Sharing Page
This is a page for custom SAS 4 weapons/armor to be posted so that other users can find them easily. If you create a weapon/armor, you can post it here, but please don't unless you're fine with other people using the designs for their weapons/armor. This isn't a page for showing off: It's a page where SAS Conception Wiki users can go to find pictures for their concepts. Also refrain from using this page as an image dump: we'd like to keep public images at decent quality. Simply too-generic images with same-old appearances and images with parts that do not fit together well are subject to removal. Otherwise, there are no restrictions on what goes here as long as it follows wiki policies. The concept designs are arranged by manufacturer. If you post a design here, include your wiki username in the image description. (Should Ninja Kiwi make another SAS: ZA game, this page's name will be changed to specify that it is for SAS 4, and another page can be made for the new game.) No Specified Manufacturer Pimp my Gun website, direct swf Paralyzer.png|GIMPed UTAS UTS-15 by GoldenApple_NB BlastAway.png|Pimp-my-Gun force gun by GoldenApple NB Purification Beam edit.png|Some unique Marksman-rifle-ish rifle by GoldenApple NB KMS Tactical Shotgun.png|Tactical Super-Shotgun-ish wepaon by GoldenApple NB Big Gun.png|Some rly big gun by GoldenApple NB Screen Shot 2016-02-02 at 5.08.49 pm.png|Sniper by InfinityX6 Screen Shot 2016-02-08 at 9.33.55 pm.png|MG/AR by InfinityX6 Kaizen Takedown rifle.png|.50 BMG Anti-Material sniper rifle by 66mazda Kaizen Stormer.png|SMG firing the .50 caliber Special Express handgun ammunition. By 66mazda Kaizen Scorpio PMG.png|20 gauge shotgun pistol by 66mazda Bombardier.png|Heavy reskin by Gracchus Screen Shot 2016-06-23 at 2.46.34 pm.png|Silenced pistol by InfinityX6 HVM HVMSR.png|Sniper Rifle made by Gracchus. HVMAR.png|Assault Rifle made by Gracchus. MPG2.png|Rocket Launcher made by Gracchus. Screen Shot 2015-10-28 at 5.29.12 pm.png|Sentry Gun made by InfinityX6 HVM_005 A-Class.png|Assault Rifle made by Ace Tiger HVM Murderous .png|Disc-shooter by Bearjedi HVM ABSR.png|Sniper Rifle made by Robbie Expired. CM Maximum.png|LMG made by Gracchus. Elnubsniperrevised.png|Sniper Rifle made by Awesomizer. Screen Shot 2015-11-01 at 2.41.42 pm.png|LMG made by InfinityX6|link=http://sasconception.wikia.com/wiki/CM_900 CM_211.png|Pistol by Bearjedi CM 556 SolarCOM.png|Sniper by Bearjedi Sub-Light COM2.png|Shotgun by TameFroggy CMArmor.png|Armor set made by Gracchus. CM 922 Crescent Moon.png|Disc Launcher made by Robbie Expired CM 595 Vega.png|Minigun/LMG made by Robbie Expired Smoke Stack Smoke Stack Rifle.png|Assault Rifle made by Gracchus. Smoke Stack Pistol.png|Pistol made by Gracchus. Smoke Stack AR.png|Assault Rifle made by Gracchus. Arcky.png|Shotgun made by Gracchus. RevolvingRifle.png|Sniper Rifle made by Robbie Expired Rubicon RIA P30.png|Pistol/Shotgun made by Gracchus. 160.png|Pistol made by Gracchus. T50.png|Sniper Rifle made by Gracchus. Mahomie.png|LMG made by Awesomizer. RIA 65.png|Flamethrower made by Robbie Expired Duraplast.png|Armor set made made by Gracchus. Rancor Elrankorsux.png|SMG made by Awesomizer Frag_Cannon.png|LMG made by Gracchus. Slaughterer.png|Knife by Bearjedi Slaughterer RED.png|RED Knife by Bearjedi Slaughterer BLACK.png|BLACK Knife by Bearjedi Physical_Mixmaster.png|Physical Mixmaster by Ace Tiger -RED-_Physical_Mixmaster.png| Physical Mixmaster by Ace Tiger -BLK-_Physical_Mixmaster.png| Physical Mixmaster by Ace Tiger RancorArmor.png|Rancor armor set made by Gracchus. Harbinger.png|Thrower made by Robbie Expired Ronson 25.png|Pistol made by Gracchus. TLBM.png|LMG made by Gracchus. Ronson 135.png|Shotgun made by Robbie Expired Shotlite HC.png|Flamethrower made by Gracchus. Shotlite RL.png|Rocket Launcher by Gracchus. Non-thermal variant is available by request on Gracchus's wall. Avenger.png|Pistol by Bearjedi Teknoboom Sprengenretter.png|Armor set made by Gracchus. Disc Cannon.png|Teknoboom flamethrower made by Gracchus. Category:Browse Category:Weapons Category:Misc Category:Public Pages Category:Armors